The Anakin Moment series
by Gene 3186
Summary: Anakin's hijinks at the Temple
1. Chapter I

An Anakin Momnet: Rainstorm  
  
Anakin Skywalker opend his eyes. 'Today is my last day here with Pad- Amidala, Blast!' He jumped up and pulled on his newly aquired Jedi tunics. As he buckled his belt Obi-Wan came into his room, tired and haggard as usual.  
  
"Hi, Anakin." Obi-Wan spoke with a yawn. He streached and began to move to the fresher as he continued. "Today is our last day on planet. Pack your things now and then we can go and have breakfast  
  
with the queen."  
  
Anakin hurriedly packed his things and just to let his Master to know that he cares for him he packed his things and set out a clean pair of pants and tunics, along with his belt and Qui-Gon's lightsaber. Qui-Gon. That word brought fresh tears to Anakin's eyes but he brushed them away. He sat in the main room and waited for his Master.  
  
Obi-Wan walked out of the fresher, towel around his waist and entered his room. He dressed and as he was buckling his belt he came out, lightsaber in hand. "Thank you for packing my things, Anakin. That was very nice you you." Anakin smiled at the praise. His short Padawan tail reached just below his right ear, being a collection of his and his Master's hair.  
  
Anakin spoke up, "Master, when are we to meet Pad- I mean Queen Amidala?" Obi-Wan hooked the lightsaber to his blet and checked the ion clock in the corner. "In 15 minutes. Come, Padawan we must go now if we are to be on time." Anakin pulled on his own brown cloak, identical to Obi-Wan's. "Yes, Master."  
  
Queen Amidala stood to greet the two Jedi. Anakin walked up first, grinned and bowed at her. He steped aside and left room for his Master. "My, Queen." Obi-Wan said beofre kissing her hand. "Yes, Padawan Kenobi we will always be in your debt, and your Master's for that matter."  
  
A small voice spoke up from behind them speaking politely. "Excuse me your Highness, but he is a Knight now." Anakin smiled warmly. The Queen smiled, "Yes, of course we cannot forget that, now if you please, sit down." Obi- Wan and Anakin sat across from each other, while Amidala sat at the head of the table. Anakin looked at the food infront of him. Eggs, and something called Bacon from a planet named Earth. 'This is so Wizard!' Anakin thought as he dug into his meal.  
  
Obi-Wan and Amidala made pleaseant conversation as Anakin took a drink from his blue milk, as a Tatoonie native he knew blue milk well. "How gose the re-building?" Obi-Wan asked. "Very well Knight Kenobi." Amidala replied. "Ah, no that will not do. Call me Obi-Wan or Ben. Ben was a nick name I was given by someone, long ago." Amidala smiled. "Alright Ben." Anakin smiled as he was able to speak somewhat freely during the whole breakfast.  
  
After, Obi-Wan and Anakin said thier goodbyes and Amidala walked them out, and spoke to Obi-Wan, "Did you see how Sabe' looked at you?"  
  
Obi-Wan looked at her, "What?"  
  
"Ben, every girl and woman in the palace is deeply inlove with you!"  
  
"What?!" Obi-Wan asked, surprised.  
  
Amidala giggled. "Yes! I can tell when they look at you!" She knocked on his forehead, smileing. "You are a Jedi and yet you don't sense it?"  
  
Obi-Wan shook his head and looked out a window. "It's going to storm..."  
  
Anakin looked at both of them, alarmed. "You'd better shut any open windows and the shutters."  
  
Obi-Wan looked at Anakin and laughed. "It's not that kind of storm, Anakin it is a rain storm. Come, Padawan. I will show you."  
  
Anakin looked at him. "Alright, Master."  
  
As Obi-Wan and Anakin walked away and Amidala went back to her room and heard the first peals of thunder. After a while at her paperwork she looked up, and out the window seeing Obi-Wan, arms outstreached standing in the rain. She smiled as she saw a very scared Anakin Skywalker huddled under an alocove.  
  
Obi-Wan looked at Anakin. "Come on Ani."  
  
Anakin shook his head. "No."  
  
Obi-Wan smiled at him. "Do I look like I am melting to you?"  
  
Anakin shook his head agian. "No, you don't."  
  
Obi-Wan grined and said, "Then come on, it won't hurt you."  
  
As Obi-Wan and Amidala looked on they saw Anakin take a step out into the storm and laugh as he felt the water drop on him. "This is so Wizard! I can't belive it! Water just dropps out of the sky here!"  
  
Obi-Wan smiled and watched Anakin run around, and then suddenly stop, looking down. "Master, whats this?" He lookd down agian, peering into his reflection in a puddle.  
  
Obi-Wan walked up and stepped in the puddle, splashing Anakin's boots. He jumped back startled. "Whoa!"  
  
Anakin grinned and stooped down, splashing Obi-Wan's boots also. "I got ya!" Obi-Wan grinned and began to chase Anakin around. Anakin's laughter lifted the spirts of the young Queen who was under constant pressure to make the right decisions for her planet. As Obi-Wan caught Anakin and twirled him around she saw the first real smile in the whole time he had been here, after the battle.  
  
Obi-Wan left Anakin go and looked up. He smiled at the Queen who was looking down on him and Anakin and then ran off to chase after Anakin, whose footfalls where makeing it easy to find him. Obi-Wan looked ahead, hopefully at the future and the many memories to come.  
  
The End  
  
Disclamier: I am not makeing any money off this story, and Lucas owns everything 


	2. Chapter II

An Anakin Moment: Life in the Jedi Temple  
  
"But master what if I don't like the temple?" Anakin asked  
  
"Life in the temple is usually interesting, so you won't be too disapointed." Obi-Wan replied.  
  
Anakin walked down the landing ramp of the Republic crusier with his Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi. There to meet Obi-Wan and Anakin was Mace Windu, Ploo Koon, and Yoda.  
  
Obi-Wan and Anakin stepped off of the ramp and bowed to the three Jedi Masters. "Greetings Masters, Windu, Koon, and Yoda." Obi-Wan said with the utmost formality.  
  
"Good to see you it is." Yoda said, as he long pointy ears twiched once or twice.  
  
"It is good to be home again, Master Yoda." Obi-Wan replied.  
  
Windu looked at Anakin, and much to Obi-Wan's surprise he smiled warmly at him. "Ahh, young Skywalker you look good in your tunics, as if you where born to wear them."  
  
Anakin smiled, and replied, "Thank you Master Windu."  
  
"Come, let us go to the temple, you two must be anxious to get there."  
  
"Yes, very much so." Obi-Wan said.  
  
Windu looked down at Anakin. "How about we get someone to show you around the temple grounds? Sound good?"  
  
"Thank you Master Windu, that would be nice." Anakin said back to the large, dark man.  
  
Obi-Wan was about to protest but was cut off by Yoda.  
  
"Have some things to tell you, I do." Yoda said tapping his cane on the landing platform.  
  
"Yes, Master." Obi-wan replied.  
  
------------------------------  
  
As Anakin was shown around the temple Obi-Wan walked with the small, green Jedi Master in the gardens. The gardens where always his favorite place in the temple. He used to meet his friends Bant, Garen, and Reeft. It was Yoda who broke the scilence.  
  
"Given Padawan status to early was Skywalker. Moved down one level he will be." Yoda said.  
  
"Well, I only have two questions for that. One, is that wise? And two, for how long?" Obi-Wan replied thoughtfully.  
  
"Maximum of two years. Minimum of one." Yoda replies calmly.  
  
"Why?" Obi-Wan couldn't help but ask.  
  
"Behind he is, in all aspects of training. Allowed to live with you, he will be. But go on missions he cannot! The Padawan braid is to be removed." Yoda said, and with a tone that ended the conversation.  
  
"It will be done, Master." Obi-Wan said, acknowlegding the end.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Anakin stood infront of Obi-Wan as he held the hilt of his master's lightsaber. "We are to do this in the correct way."  
  
Anakin sighed. "Alright. I trust you."  
  
Obi-Wan ignited the saber, green blade growing into existance. He then burned the hair away, leaveing Anakin with short hair all around.  
  
"Wow! That didn't hurt at all." Anakin said.  
  
"Well, it isn't supposed to if done right." Obi-Wan stated.  
  
"Well then. It seems that I have to go to bed if I am to be ontime for my classes tomarrow." Anakin said.  
  
"Yes, well. Goodnight Anakin." Obi-Wan said.  
  
"Goodnight Master." Anakin replied and then went into his room.  
  
------------------------------  
  
"I don't want any trouble. It was an accedent." Anakin said to Ka'pa Marquinn.  
  
"Accedent, my lightsaber! You did it on purpose!" Yelled the angery, older, and *bigger* student.  
  
Soon there was a small crowd of students gathering around to watch the fight.  
  
"I'm telling you it was an acc-!" That was all Anakin could get out before the large meaty hand smashed into his face, contacting aginst his jaw.  
  
Anakin glared at the older one and said, "We will not fight with fists. We will duel with training sabers."  
  
Ka'pa thinking he was the better of the two agreed. Soon the crowd was in the sparring room. Anakin picked up his saber, as Ka'pa picked up his.  
  
Anakin looked at him and ignited his saber, the blue blade moveing upward. Ka'pa ignited his, the blood red bar growing upward also. Anakin looked at him and moved into a defesive stance. Ka'pa on the other hand moved into a offenseive stance. With an inhuman battle cry Ka'pa attacked.  
  
Anakin met the furry of blows with his own. As they battled around the arena the crowd looked on in awe. Soon Ka'pa manuvered Anakin into a corner. Ka'pa swung with all his weight and Anakin de-activated his saber. He ducked under the swing and ignited his saber, and swung hard into Ka'pa's side. Ka'pa dropped his saber and howled in pain. The 'deadman's' switch cut in and the sbaer de-activated before it hit the ground.  
  
Anakin looked at Ka'pa and said, "If there are no other problems I'll be on my way."  
  
Ka'pa spoke up. "I'll get you, by the Force I'll get you!"  
  
Anakin shurgged and went to his cabin.  
  
Obi-Wan looked up from his desk and dropped his padd. "By the Chancellor's underwear, waht happend to you?!"  
  
"Um, I got into a fight." Anakin said.  
  
"Oh, Anakin what am I going to do with you?" Obi-Wan said, exassperated.  
  
"Well Master, you where right about one thing." Anakin said, smileing as much as he hurt jaw and lip would let him.  
  
Obi-Wan rasied an eyebrow like his master used to.  
  
"Life at the temple is interesting." Anakin chuckled as Obi-Wan sighed irritably.  
  
The end 


End file.
